


Birthday Present

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Present

Kya smiled gleefully when she realized she had awoken before Lin.

It was Lin’s birthday, and Kya was planning to do what she always did.

The water-bender pulled out some of their favorite toys and set them out for later use.

After this, she laid back down next to her wife and cuddled closer, kissing at her neck and sliding her hand under the waistband of her underwear.

Lin opened her eyes and groaned softly. “Good morning to you too, dear.”

“Happy birthday, honey,” Kya replied, lightly running her finger over her lover’s clit. “What would you like to do today?”

“I want to bottom this time,” the police chief all but whispered, her lustful mood having been sparked. “Tie me up and fuck me.”

“You’re so wet, Lin,” the healer murmured as she slid a strong finger across her soaking folds.

Kya reached over and grabbed a few of their toys. First thing was the blindfold, which promptly went over Lin’s eyes.

Second and final item for the moment was the sets of cuffs. Metal cuffs meant they were without need for a safe-word when Lin bottomed. Her wrists were cuffed above her head and since she was so flexible, so were her ankles.

Once everything was in place, Kya got down on her stomach and started running her hands along her inner thighs.

The shorter woman moaned softly when her lover used her thumbs to spread her labia and she gasped sharply when her clit was flicked.

The older woman grew impatient and gave up on teasing her wife. Instead, she went straight for the prize. 

Kya gripped those muscular thighs hard as her tongue made its way through the familiar region.

Lin moaned her lover’s name when said lover started rubbing on her clit.

The healer’s finger slid into her lover with ease, so she added a second one before she started pumping.

She felt her wife’s thighs begin to tremble as she pleasured her.

The taller woman pulled her fingers out, only growing more aroused by her lover’s indignant gasp. “Do you want me to use the strap?” 

Chief Beifong whimpered softly and nodded. “Please use the strap on me. Please fuck me with the strap, I’ll do anything for you.”

Kya pulled the blindfold off of her lover and let her watch as she pulled on the harness, a large blue dildo already fixed to it. She then unbound her lover and slowly pushed into her.

Lin whimpered softly, adjusting to the size. “You can keep going now.”

The older woman began thrusting hard, much to the bottom’s pleasure.

The metal-bender wrapped her legs around her wife’s waist and moaned softly, digging her nails into the woman’s shoulders.

The healer smiled evilly and slowed her thrusting immensely. 

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

”I’m close,” she whimpered, rolling her hips in time with the thrusts.

Kya pulled out entirely, earning a whine from her Chief, and got back down to eat her out.

Lin ran her fingers through the other woman’s gorgeous silver hair and squeezed her head between her thighs. “Oh, spirits! Keep going! Kya-ah!”

The younger woman collapsed back against the bed and Kya stood back, taking a moment to admire her handiwork before taking off the harness and climbing into bed with her extremely satisfied wife.


End file.
